


Return to Wonderland

by SgtLeppard



Category: American McGee's Alice, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Awakening, cat why, inigo only shows up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: After sustaining an injury at the hands of a Risen, Lucina awakens in a familiar, yet changed place. She must save it in order to save herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen really far back down the rabbit hole [heh, geddit?] into Alice hell and have successfully dragged Fire Emblem down with it. What even is my life at this point :'D
> 
> Not sure if I'll make this a series [I mean, come on, I am shit at writing action scenes], but you can bet your ass I'm definitely gonna draw Lucina in Alice's dress

The battle was too long for Lucina's liking. Grueling as it was, she had to fight. One by one, Risen fell by her blade. For some strange reason, she recalled another time and place while she fought. A place she visited as a child before. A colourful land. A wonder-- Augh, she needed to stop thinking about that. Now wasn't the time.

"Lucina!" her brother Inigo called out to her. She turned just in time to see a Risen assassin attempt to strike her down from behind. With a swift strike from Falchion, the zombie crumpled to the ground, lifeless once more. She cast a glance his way, nodding as a way of thanking him for alerting her. As flirtatious as he was, he was always there when he was needed.

For what felt like hours more, the battle raged on. Why were there so many Risen here? Yes, there were Risen literally everywhere they went, but never this many. Lucina began to fear that the battle would never end. Grima had to be taken down. The Awakening rite had to be performed. But how much time did they have left before what was left of humanity perished?

As more time went on, Lucina's movements started to slow as exhaustion set in. Her body screamed at her for rest, but that was not a luxury she could afford, especially right now. She had to keep fighting, no matter what. She could not rest until all of the Risen were slain. She could not rest until Grima was defeated once and for all.

She was now so exhausted that her movements made her seem like a Risen herself. No, she couldn't stop now. She couldn't let her friends down. She couldn't let her brother down. Her mother. Her father. Humanity itself. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

But she was too slow to stop the ax that embedded itself into her abdomen.

\----------

Her vision was black for what seemed like a long time. When the black cleared from her eyes, she could see a bright blue sky. It reminded her of that place again. That... wonderland. But that was silly.

But she remembered the attack. Was she dead? Where was she? The sky shouldn't be this blue if she was still on the battlefield. What was going on?

"I see you're awake now."

 _Huh?_ She slowly rose to a sitting position, noticing her clothes had changed. What was once battle armour that paid tribute to the Hero-king Marth was now a blue child's dress and apron, though appropriately sized to fit her. She also now wore striped stockings and buckled boots. If anything, the only thing that remained the same was Falchion, which laid unstained by her side. She then took a moment to take in her surroundings. It looked like a pond in a clearing in a lush forest. A waterfall, large mushrooms that she could stand under.

Wonderland. She was in Wonderland. But how?

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

That voice again. She turned towards the sound of the voice, seeing a lanky cat sitting a short distance away from her. "Cheshire Cat?"

The cat grinned. "Welcome back, Alice."

"How many times must I tell you," she chided, rising to her feet, "my name is Lucina."

"And yet, you resemble the girl so much, one can't help."

Lucina rolled her eyes, bending down to pick up her sword. "What is going on, cat? Why am I here?"

"Surely you remember."

Her eyes widened. "Am I dead?"

"Not quite," the Cheshire Cat answered. "In fact, you should've woken up by now. You actually shouldn't be here right now, and yet here you stand before me."

"Are you saying," Lucina spoke slowly, "that I can't wake up?"

"Precisely."

This was alarming. If she couldn't wake up, she couldn't protect humanity. She couldn't protect those she loved. Could Inigo even wield Falchion in her absence? She didn't want to think about it. At least not yet. She needed to wake up. "What must I do?"

"You must find what's keeping you asleep and defeat it. While being in a world of your own creation seems like a pleasant thing, it isn't in your case."

The cat was right. The longer she stayed asleep, the lesser her chances of being able to wake were.

"But that's not all, Alice," the cat continued. "This force is corrupting Wonderland as well. Destroy it and you will be free."

"Is that all?" Seemed simple enough.

"Don't let your delusions get to you," the cat warned. "You may not be dead yet, but you are on death's door. This force will do everything in its power to keep you trapped here. If Wonderland falls, you fall. For good."

 _Maybe I shouldn't underestimate whatever enemy I will face here,_ she thought. Although the scenery seemed familiar, it was peculiar as well. "I recognise Wonderland. I always do. But... everything looks so different. Where am I to even go?"

"Clearly, to the source."

"But where is it? How do I get there?"

"Wonderland has changed since your last visit, Alice." That much was true. "You must find your way. Only a few can, some don't recognise it when they do. Some... don't ever want to. Save Wonderland, save yourself."

The Cheshire Cat said no more as it disappeared into thin air. So that was it then. If she didn't eradicate the strange force that was trapping her here and holding Wonderland in a stranglehold, she would die. She couldn't escape and wake to the real world until she did.

Tightening her grip on Falchion's handle, she set out into the changed Wonderland. She needed to survive, and make her survival mean something. If not, she, and all of Wonderland, is doomed.


End file.
